


Colour of Our Friendship

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Series: Colour Of Our Lives [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But Yuuri and Phichit are NOT together, Fluff, Phichit is good friend, mention of previous sexual activities, they're close they explored male bodies together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: Yuuri returns to his and Phichit's dorm after the GPF feeling defeated and humiliated.Phichit makes it his mission to cheer up his best friend.





	Colour of Our Friendship

The plane ride from Sochi to Detroit was painful. Yuuri Katsuki felt deflated for multiple reasons, and for once his failure at the Grand Prix was not at the top of that list. His head moved subtly to the music he was listening to with his eyes closed, trying not to think of the impending phone call to his parents, trying not to think of...Viktor. He’d left in such a hurry that he ended up not being able to talk to him properly. Maybe that was for the best. Even if he hadn’t failed massively at the competition, knowing that he’d gotten wasted and begged the Russian to sleep with him made his stomach churn. 

Even stepping back through the gates of his university again was obscenely difficult, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able face anyone after what happened. Luckily it was fairly dark on a Friday and most of the students were either asleep, out partying or just chilling in their dorms. He really hoped his roommate and best friend Phichit was in the first or second category, because he was another one he didn’t think he could face him either. Unfortunately, he was nowhere near as lucky.

“Yuuri!” The Thai boy jumped up from where he was lounging on their sofa.

“Hey...Phichit…” He mumbled, dropping his case, coat and everything by the door.

His friend must have seen the distress in Yuuri’s face, as he rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug. It was the first physical contact he’d had since running away from Viktor and he was glad it was Phichit, and that’s what broke him. He hadn’t cried since the bathroom and the encounter with Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri started sobbing into his friend’s shoulder as he rubbed his back, not speaking but conveying his feelings well enough. Though he was three years younger, they were very close, the closest thing to a brother they had. 

“Come on. I’ll make you some tea and you can tell me all about it.” 

While Phichit made the tea, Yuuri darted into his room and changed into his fluffiest pyjamas. His mum packed them without him realising, but now he was thankful of their soft material and familiar scent. Before he left he grabbed on of his blankets and wrapped it around himself, then leaving to go and curl up on the sofa. 

“We don’t actually have any tea in...so I made hot chocolate instead!” He grinned.

Yuuri was thankful of whatever his friend gave him, and sipped it carefully. They sat in silence for a while, just taking in each other’s presence for a while. In a way, this allowed Yuuri to calm himself down a little, and allowed Phichit to try and gauge his mental state. The Japanese man appreciated this, and this trust was what let him be so affectionate with his friend. That conversation with his Soulmate had been odd, the quiet and stoic Seung-Gil simply looked Yuuri up and down before speaking quietly. 

“Just remember that I’m your Soulmate. Ok Chit?” 

They’d never really been anything but platonic anyway, so it wasn’t too big a deal. Sure they’d been each other’s first kisses, Phichit had taught him how to properly give someone a handjob, and Yuuri had taught him how to suck dick as well as any normal person with a gag reflex could, but that was before Phichit and Seung-Gil became Soulmates, they were really just very close friends. 

“You ready to talk now?” Phichit whispered.

So Yuuri told him. He told him about Vic-Chan dying, how he’d crashed and burned during the Free Skate, which he saw on TV, he told him about Plisetsky in the bathroom, he told him about getting wasted and waking up in Viktor Nikiforov’s room, and his decision to stop skating. When he finished talking, Yuuri’s chest felt surprisingly light, as if all the things on his mind had an actual weight to them. 

“Oh...Oh Yuuri I’m so sorry you went through that…” He cuddled him closer.

“It’s fine...I guess I’m just not cut out to be a skater…”

“Don’t say that! You’re the best skater in detroit by far! So what if you messed up today? You were grieving! Besides, you still made it to the final! Does it matter where you came?”

“I just don’t think I can do it anymore. It’s too much...and besides! I humiliated myself in front of the only person I can imagine as my Soulmate!”

“Did it happen?! Oh my god did you?!”

“No...we made eye contact loads but...it didn’t…”

“Oh Yuuri...hey it’ll be ok! You’ll find someone!” 

“Easy for you to say.” He sighed, turning away from him a little.

A few minutes of silence went by, Yuuri finishing his chocolate and Phichit clearly deep in thought. They could spend ages like this, in silence, just appreciating the presence of the other person. As loud and excitable as Phichit was, he was just as introverted as Yuuri was, which was why he was such a good roommate. Suddenly, as Yuuri was putting his cup to one side, Phichit jumped up with a massive grin on his face.

“I know what’ll cheer you up!” 

“Huh…?” He tilted his head.

“Dance with me!” 

“Phi...Phichit I don’t want to…” He sighed.

“Come on! Come on Yuuri! Dance with me!” 

When Yuuri didn’t move, the Thai boy decided to take matters into his own hands. He went over to their music player and put in the Soundtrack for the first King and the Skater film and found his favourite song. He was going to get his friend to smile, whether he won a medal or not, whether Viktor Nikiforov really had made sweet gay love to him that night in the hotel room or not. Yuuri Katsuki was going to smile. He pressed play, and Shall We Skate started to float through their dorm. 

“Phichit…” He sighed, as the music really kicked in and the Thai boy did a silly walk towards him.

“Yuuri~!” Phichit whined, pulling him onto his feet.

The Japanese man let out a gasp of shock, as his friend started singing at the top of his lungs, dancing him around the room. That being said, it was more just spinning him rather than dancing. 

“Come on Yuuri! Sing with me!” He demanded, grinning when the older man let out a quiet giggle. 

He didn’t sing, but he did start to actually move about with his friend. It still wasn’t anything close to dancing, but there was a tiny curl at the corners of his mouth. Then when Phichit dropped him into a full dip, he started laughing in a way that Yuuri only did when he was entirely comfortable. The Thai boy had met Yuuri’s Japanese friends and his family a couple of times, and even around them his laugh was relatively quiet and reserved.Yet somehow, it had taken him all of three months to get this out of him. He didn’t know how, but it made him happy. As the song ended they collapsed back onto the sofa, out of breath and giggling like a pair of idiots. When the giggling died down, Yuuri laced their fingers together, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you…” He whispered, his eyes growing heavy.

Phichit stroked his hair, and let the Japanese man sleep on his shoulder, figuring he could carry him to his bed later. He quickly pulled out his phone and saw a text from Seung-Gil.

“ _ Is Katsuki ok? I heard he didn’t do too good the other day? _ ”

“Yeah he’s ok.” He texted back, sending a photo of the two of them cuddling.

“ _ I wish him well. Now get some sleep Chit, you shouldn’t be awake so late. _ ”

“Yeah yeah, will do sweetie~ Love you”

“ _ Love you too _ .” 

He set his phone to one side and smiled softly. He supposed he could take Yuuri to his room...or they could just stay where they are for the night, unsure whether it was alright for him to let his roommate wake up on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly had this written for months...  
> I just haven't gotten round to posting it until now.  
> I'm so sorry...  
> BUT IT'S HERE NOW~!  
> Enjoy some happy platonic Yuuri and Phichit!  
> Follow my Tumblr for Updates:


End file.
